


Sunrise is pretty hopeful

by alixcharmed



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Phone Calls & Telephones, almost four in the morning, it's a good time for confessions, morning after in some way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alixcharmed/pseuds/alixcharmed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When I watch at the sunrise at four in the morning, I see hope, I see forgiveness for what I did.<br/>It's pretty time, just like you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise is pretty hopeful

She sat in an open window without any reason. If somewhere some god exist, even he didn't know why she did that.

Suddenly, at 3:38 a.m. that seems like pretty good idea. At least like many, many others she had this night. And any of them didn't seem good enough to go any further and really _did_ something.  
Anything to show genius that she was sorry. That she was sorry about certain friday night which she didn't remember for most of saturday, but when she finally came to her mind... dear lord, help her if it wasn't the worst realisation in her entire life. Worse than anything and everything she ever went trough and with life like hers it was really something.

Simple black phone in her hand with plain photo of busy street with yellow cabs as a phone wallpaper. Sounds of early morning were behind an open window and were suprise because can soothe her a little.  
But still, she had to do something.

Then, number. Number she'll never be able to forget. Not after the brainwash, not after amnesia, nor... anything. It was just stuck in her mind and memory. The end.

One signal. Second. Third. Well, maybe that wasn't so great idea. Yes, that was very bad idea. Stop it. Now, stop it now.

"Reid."

"Hi."

"Hello?"

"It's only me." _Only?_ Rather Me. _Hey, it's me. Yes, I'm the one who almost confess to you and then went to push my tounge into complete stranger's throat._ Only me.

"(Y/N)." his voice's flat. He remember. Of course he remember, he can't forget any damn thing.

"Hi, Spence. I wake you up, didn't I? Of course I did, it's like..."

"Almost four in the morning."

"Yeah, I know but... I want to say sorry. Sorry about that night, that wasn't good. Actually, it was bad. Pretty bad. Very, very bad and I'm sorry. Right, sorry is not enough. You can be sorry when you step on someone's feet, not when you almost confess your love and then jump on some stranger. It's just..."

"(Y/N)..."

"And before you ask, I'm completely sober. This time." she forced nervous laugh, god only know what for. "I watch sunrise, you know? It's pretty, just like you." her answer was little sigh "And when I look at it, it seems also pure and... hopeful." she doesn't add _like you_.

"You call to tell me about sunrise? (Y/N), it's not the best you..."

"Because if this... if you, Spence, are any kind of chance, I don't want to lose it. Or screw up, not once again."

Silence. Some of ruffling from his side and everything what was behind window next to her.

"You...I'm not sure if I..."

"I don't count on anything. You just have to know that I'd never willingly hurt you. Hope that never hurt you at all, but I can only promise _willingly_ never. And excuses I want to gave aren't for the phone."

More silence. She had a lot of damn hope, but it was all at him. He could turn her down with one word, they'd continue to avoid each other as well as they knew they can and by the time she'll leave again and love wich she have for Dr. Reid will be only beautiful memory.

"Well... ten will be okay?"

"Eleven." he murmured and she almost see as he yawn and roll his eyes.

"Eleven."

**Author's Note:**

> In my world is four a.m. and after bad scene with my... I'm not pretty sure who.  
> I think that they could have something like that, too.
> 
> Don't hit me by something I wrote wrong.


End file.
